Los chicos se divierten
by DenisseFed
Summary: Mi primer escrito, una pequeña historia de un adolescente gay que se enamora de un nuevo amigo.


La mañana del jueves estaba Tom en la orilla de la cama, vestido con su pijama color pastel disfrutaba de la fresca brisa que entraba por su ventana y los rayos del sol que no calentaban nada. Era diciembre, casi llega la época donde el frio y la nieve cubren todo de blanco.

Bajó a desayunar, no sin antes mirarse al espejo, lavarse la cara, recoger su hermoso cabello castaño que le llegaba a los hombros y terminar el ritual de belleza. Frente a la mesa, donde su hermana disfruta un poco de cereal, toma una banana y se sirve leche en su tazón. La madre, una joven delgada y alta le dedica una sonrisa, ofreciendole un plato con dos huevos estrellados y una pieza de pan tostado. Tom unta la mermelada de fresa en la rebanada, come, disfruta con su familia; impaciente, termina su taza de café y sube casi corriendo a su habitación.

El closet del joven está lleno de ropa de verano y un poco de otoño, el clima es frio, decide usar un sueter colo verde pastel y unos jeans ajustados, complementando con un par de converse y su mochila, ambos color blanco. Al salir su madre le da dinero para gastos y un beso en la mejilla. La hermana sube a su habitación despidiendolo con su pequeña mano. A los quince años, Tom ya tenía cierto interés en los chicos, evitaba decirle a sus amigos que prefería a su mismo sexo. Pero un par de sus amigas lo sabía. Camino a la escuela, el viento jugaba con su cabello rizado; el sol daba cierto brillo y hacía que su mirada fuera más viva, resaltando sus mejillas sonrojadas y nariz por el frio.

Al llegar a la escuela, dentro de su aula, un compañero de clase platicaba con dos chicas. Tom elige su asiento y deja la mochila, entonces se pone a platicar con sus tres compañeros.

\- Me han dicho que mañana hay un evento en la plaza -dijo Tom.  
\- Si, al parecer es un evento cultural. Van a tocar los del salón de tercer año -asintió Claudia, una joven rolliza y peliroja.  
\- ¿Tienes a quien invitar? -preguntó Tom a su compañero.  
\- Voy con Claudia y su amiga -La joven misteriosa no se había presentado, dijo llamarse Adela.

Inician las clases y durante la larga y aburrida hora Tom y Adela intercambian notas. La joven un poco tímida al principio decide invitarlo, el joven acepta. Durante un descanso de diez minutos entre clase y clase, ambos compañeros se juntan para intercambiar números de teléfono. Posiblemente, piensa Tom, su compañera ve un interés romántico en él.

\- Te mando un mensaje -Tom guarda su teléfono celular en su mochila.  
\- Me gustan tus pantalones -con una sonrisa, Adela toma de la mano al su compañero y se sientan en una banca en el pasillo de la escuela.  
\- Son nuevos, los compre ayer -añade Tom.  
\- Pero son de mujer... -la joven le examinaba el rostro impecable, buscando alguna imperfección.  
\- Me gustan por lo ajustados, no hay de mi talla para hombre -dijo Tom nervioso.  
\- ¿Eres metrosexual, gay? -preguntó Adela tranquila.  
\- Me gustan los hombres, ¿algún problema? -Tom estaba más tranquilo, sentía el aura inofensiva de su amiga.  
\- Por mi no hay problema. Oye, ¿te presento un amigo? -ambos hicieron quimica al instante, pero el timbre de cambio de clase interrumpió su momento de felicidad.

Durante las clases restantes Tom parecía no poder con tanta felicidad. Tenía una nueva amiga que lo aceptaba como gay e incluso vería a un chico para conocerse. Con el corazón latiendo un poco más de lo normal, salió de clases y se vió con sus amigas. Ambas chicas tenían un abrigo amarillo, salieron de la escuela directo al centro comercial. Los tres jovenes miraban tiendas de ropa, jugaban en los pasillos de las tiendas y con un vaso de café cada uno, se sentaron a platicar en un comedor.

\- Conoci a la chica que casi nadie habla en el salón, me dijo que me va a presentar a un amigo... para salir -dijo Tom.  
\- ¡Ajá! Ya tienes pareja para el sabado -advirtió Salma, una joven chaparrita y delgada.  
\- No hemos dicho si saldremos el sabado, nos vamos a ver esta noche -presumió el joven.  
\- Me alegra por los dos, Adela es muy reservada -La amiga de Salma llevaba un gorro blanco sobre sus cabellos negros.  
\- ¿Nos vamos? -Los tres jovenes partieron a sus casas, el clima estaba un poco más frio. El sol ha bajado y las calles empiezan a verse iluminadas por el color ámbar del alumbrado público. Tom llega a su casa, o hay nadie.

En su habitación, solo, busca entre sus ropas el atuendo especial para el evento de mañana. Mientras se probaba un par de jeans se asustó al escuchar el timbre. Bajó a ver quien era, se trataba de Adela con su amigo. Tom fue sorprendido atendiendo la puerta en boxers. La joven no prestaba atención, pero el invitado se mordió los labios mientras admiraba las blancas piernas depiladas de Tom y más arriba, un bulto pequeño pero llamativo.


End file.
